Dark Romance
by lazypadawan
Summary: The two most powerful dark siders in the galaxy battle in the bedroom.


The Empress stared at the palace grounds from the parapet. Its gardens, reserves, and lakes were bathed in moonlight. The stars above glittered like diamonds. Once, not so long ago, she had nothing. She was nothing. Now everything she saw, everything she sensed, was hers. It almost took her breath away to think about it.

Jasmine scented the night breeze. She sensed her husband's presence approaching before her augmented hearing picked up his foot steps. Her Emperor walked up behind her, his strong arms encircling her waist. He kissed her shoulder and her neck before whispering in her ear, "Come to bed."

A thrill ran down her spine at the sound of his voice. She reached up to run her fingers through his thick black hair. As though he had to work harder to convince her, he moved his hands up and down her sides. She pressed her body tightly against his, leaning back so he could kiss her throat. She closed her eyes and gasped, "Kylo."

He lifted her up in his arms and effortlessly carried her into their candlelit bedroom. Shadows danced on the walls. He lowered her onto the bed, his glistening eyes looking into hers with an intense gaze. She flashed a feral grin, knowing this is when their game begins. She casually reached out with her hand and her folded double-hilt lightsaber flew into her grip. She ignited it the same time he ignited his saber, a lustful leer on his face. He landed the first blow on her double blades. She kicked him back then flipped over to the other side of the bed, extending her double blades into a staff.

Red crackling sabers clashed and buzzed as the couple dueled. He used his height, his large build, and his raw physical strength to land hard, crushing blows though his feet moved with a ballet-like grace. She used her speed, agility, and several years' worth of melee weapon experience to her advantage. Yet neither could best the other.

That's when Kylo decided to fight dirty.

With a deceptive feint, her staff was moving to block a blow that never came. Instead she felt the quick heat of his blade as it sliced through the front of her gown. With the laces severed, the fabric fell to the floor, leaving her clad only in lace underpants. "That was expensive," she hissed. She slashed at Kylo and he leaped back, just before his pants slipped down his legs. He kicked them off.

She stepped forward, twirling her staff, knowing her bared torso was proving a distraction to Kylo. Men.

He was a split second too late with his block, allowing her to knock his lightsaber out of his grip. She kicked him onto the bed, leaping atop him triumphantly and straddling her legs across his firm torso. She slashed his tunic open, tearing aside the fabric, then she caressed his bare chest. "You're mine," she said, extinguishing her lightsaber and sending it across the room with the Force. He similarly set his aside.

"I'm yours, always," he said. Ah, Kylo. He may be Emperor and the most powerful dark sider aside from her but he genuinely and deeply loved her. That sentimentality he'd always cursed in himself was his greatest weakness. Just as fear of being alone was hers. If not for that and if she didn't love him as deeply, he'd always have to fear her. Besides, they knew that no matter how much the dark side promised them as individuals, it would never be as great as what they had together. They were unstoppable.

She leaned down and greedily kissed him. She would never want to be without this man or their bond ever again. When she turned to the dark and accepted it as her true nature, he'd tried to convince her to go back, that the dark cost far too much. When she would not turn, instead of destroying her, he chose to guide her. They destroyed Palpatine, seized the galaxy, and instituted their own brand of just rule. Her last act in the light was to give her friends a chance to flee to the Unknown Regions and live quietly in peace.

Sometimes she missed them but she knew that her power would always isolate her from others. Only her beloved Kylo understood.

She explored her consort with her hands, lips, and tongue, listening to his moans and feeling his pleasure through their bond. She decided to to bite the scar on his shoulder, making him yelp then laugh. He reached up with his hand, but she knocked it back down. "I'm in control now," she said.

"Yes, my Empress."

"Roll over," she commanded. "I'm going to punish you for your insolence."

Kylo could barely keep the smirk off his lips as he lay on his stomach. He rested on his folded arms as Rey removed his underpants and tossed them aside. She took a moment to admire his back, his rear, and his legs. He was amazing, carved from a piece of marble.

She swung back her hand and slapped his buttocks as hard as she could. He shuddered and groaned in delight as she continued, his bottom turning a pink hue.

She nudged him onto his back again, admiring his form. She ran a finger tip down the trail of dark hair below his navel. "Is this for me?" she asked innocently, tracing the finger on his partially-engorged manhood.

"Yes," he gasped.

"It better be," she said.

"No one else but you, my Empress," he said through gritted teeth when she started fondling him. She delighted in how he writhed and arched his back, the expression on his face, his pursed lips, his tightly shut eyes, the flush on his face. Soon she found herself unable to resist taking him into her. She sat up, removed her underpants, and lowered herself onto him.

Rey rode him hard, pulling Kylo's hair. Sweat broke out on his face, his eyes glistened. His moans got louder. She let him touch her hips, then her breasts. She closed her eyes. He filled her in a way she knew no other man would, hitting all of her sensitive spots. She felt herself cresting, bliss just within reach.

Then the Force seized her and pulled her off of her husband, suspended in the air over their bed. "Kylo!" she shouted.

He was grinning. His hand was clenched as though he would hold her in his palm. "No one was declared a winner," he said, almost sweetly. "All's fair in love and war." Rey realized he had frozen her limbs just as he had years ago in the forest.

"Bastard," she seethed. With a movement of his hand she was dropped face down on the bed beside Kylo. He pinned her down from behind. She was able to move again but he was using his physical strength and greater height to hold her down.

"I'm your bastard," he breathed into her ear. He nipped her earlobe and shoulder, rubbing his hands all over her. "Now open yourself for me."

She complied, spreading her legs.

"The most beautiful sight I've seen," he growled. "I would die for this, you know." He cupped her buttocks. "They're perfect. And this," he added as he rubbed his fingers along her womanhood. "My desert flower, full of sweet nectar."

She threw back her head and moaned. It was all so much. She just wanted him in her again. But he loved to do this, torture her with need even if he was all poetic and worshipful. She pounded her fist on the bed with impatience.

"Hurry or I'll take it off of you and pleasure myself," she said.

He laughed and replied, "As you wish." He plunged into her and reached around with his right hand to stroke her bud. "So tight and so warm," he huffed, pumping himself faster. The bed frame banged against the wall.

"Fill me with your seed!" she shouted. "Give me an heir!"

Together they shared a vision of a daughter with their combined power, a young woman with her father's sable hair and her mother's hazel eyes. Electricity crackled in the girl's hands.

Rey shouted, "Ben!" as she reached her climax. It was only in these moments when she used his real name.

He shouted incoherently as he reached his, his hot seed filling her. "Rey," he gasped, with almost a sob in his voice.

They collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted. She reached up to affectionately brush a stray lock from the Emperor's forehead. Her heart was full of love for him as his was for her. Yet she couldn't help but think it didn't have to be this way for them or the galaxy. That they both missed the part of her that had been kind and compassionate. That it wasn't yet too late to find balance within themselves. That the baby she would conceive that night could live a different life than this.

Will the light ever stop calling to them?


End file.
